clock tower: my first fear
by TheGreenLucario
Summary: Even after the Clock tower incident, Jennifer had never imagined such gruesome events that occurred in the Barrows mansion. But... There has still been a major question no one can answer, what happened to the children before Jennifer and co. arrived? Follow these three to find out what they had found before the Barrows found them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Madness tower: my first fear**_

_My name is christopher artrist'e, i survived the madness tower with my best friends Julia Jackal and Jennifer Slaughte'r. I never thought i could relive my tale, but i need to...retell it. this is my story._

_We were all orphans. Me, Jennifer, and Julie. You see, ever since we were at Gravelstone orphanage NY, we dreamed to be adopted together. It'd break our hearts should we be seperated. But we didn't know what we had brought upon us._

_ It was that faithful day when Jen had brought the news. June 16th 2012..._

_ CHAPTER 1: Don't run without scissors!_

" Chris! Chris! You'll never geuss what happened!" Jennifer had shouted in

the dorms. Jennifer was a nice girl who had dirty blonde hair and glasses.

her pale complexion was what made a "white girl" to me. She also had

freckles and pretty almond eyes. Her green knee-high skirt and lime green

long sleeve shirt made her stand out from julie, who had a blue version of

the outfit, fair skin with dark brown hair to match with her brown glasses. I

however, had what appeared to be a school uniform on me,

with greens and blues. " Oh? And what happened Jenny-fer?" _Jenny-fer _

_was my nickname for jen. It combined her name and Jenny._ " We've been

adopted! Me and you and Julie!" i was on the bed jumping up and down

with my friend from the news. " This is wonderful Jen! We'll have a mom, a

dad, maybe a brother or sister too!" " We'd better get off this bed and

pack! Miss Jessica Vanity will pick us up, her husband Simon is the adopter."

She said, slowly jumping off my bed and getting to her drawers and etc. I

couldn't believe our luck! My parents died when i was very young, or so I

was told. But I didn't mind, i had my best friends to be like parents to me.

So, in reality, i had two moms that were only two years older than me.

Seventeen year old moms, funny isn't it? I quickly ran to julie, who was

already packed at the time, to tell her the news. Fortunately, she had

helped me pack up my belongings and all three of us awaited Miss Vanity.

It was six o' clock when Vanity had came to pick all three of us up. She had a

pink car, like the old ones you'd normally see in the 60's. " Why hello there

my new daughters and son!" She said delighted. Vanity was an old, blonde

woman of her possibly forty's. She had a long sleeve dress, white on the top

and purple on the bottom. She also had an old raspy voice, making her

seem like an old grandmother. I felt like a new person as we took the trip to

her home...er, castle. It was huge, a mansion, courtyard with a clock tower

and church! We were soon unpacked and were herded by Vanity into the

main hall. "Wow! The main hall! It's so huge!" I said in infascination. " Yeah!

Icould never get used to this place!" Jennifer had said, looking at the

stained glass windows above us. Stained glass windows were just about

everywhere, even in front on the large staircase. " Now, children, I'm off to

get Mr. Vanity, stay put okay?" She said, leaving as if not wanting to hear

our answers. " Ehh...not my style, but it does seem nice..." Julie said,

looking uneasy. "Don't worry Jules, we just gotta wait!" And we did, for

about half an hour.

"Ugh...I'm really tired of waiting here! Where's Jessica?" Jennifer

said. " Oy...Me too Jen. Wonder where she could be?" " Well unlike you

two, I'm gonna find her." " No julie, i'll go, you guys stay here okay?"

"Mmmkay." "Sure." And so, i got up and opened the door next to me. "Miss

Vanity probably didn't pay the light bill...?" I said to myself as i tried to find

the hallway's light switch. "AAAAAAAIEEEEEEEEE!" "Wait...was that Jen!

The main hall!" I shouted, rushing into the now dimly lit main hall. Gone,

my friends were gone..."Guys? If this is a joke it's reeeaaly not funny..."

Silence. Deadly silence. Chairs were knocked over, cuts and scratches were

littered across the wooden floors. "Jen.." I whispered. " Julie..." I was

feeling very uneasy about all this. My friends wouldn't leave me like this, I

know they wouldn't. Had something taken them? I decided I'd find out

myself and started to walk aimlessly around the house, trying to get a clue

on the dissapearance. Where could they have gone? As soon as i reached

the top of the stairs i heard some odd giggling. " HEEE HEE HEE HEE!" Was

that Jen? No, Jen doesn't laugh like a school kid... I was beginning to get

scared and i hid under the small table with a vase. About five seconds later,

someone had crashed through the stained glass windows and fell in the

middle of the main hall. Green dress, brownish blonde hair? It had to be

Jen! But, before i could even move, someone else fell the same way, this

time with some thing triangular in their hands. It.. it was a boy? He was

about Jen's age but was also hunchbacked with matted black hair. What

was scary about him was not only that he had a giant pair of shears, but no

irises! Only white eyes... "WHEE HEE HEE!" The boy said, slowly walking up

to Jen's body. " Oh...oh no!" I whispered, trying to not catch his attention.

SHING! SHING! SHING! He just tryed to make his presence known. But Jen

had'nt moved, which was odd. She also had her eyes opened, and oddly

smiling as if she was in her own little world. SHING! Poor Jen's head rolled

off somewhere, leaving her headless body behind. " Oh Noooo..." I quickly

shut my piehole. Too late... " WHEE HE-Ehh?" The scissorman looked

around before quickly leaving the scene. Oh God, may you bless poor

jennifer's smiling sou-wait, smiling? That couldn't have been Jen, even her

body didn't have any bleeding at all! Time to check this out.. I slowly put

one foot out but zipped it back in. Why? "WHEEEE HEEEE HEEE!" The

Scissorman dropped from the ceiling right in front of my hiding place!

Luckily, he hadn't seen me yet, and so he had went downstairs, carrying his

laughs and scissors with him. I took a deep breath. I tried once again getting

out of my spot. Success. No Scissorman here, or there. Since i was upstairs,

i decided to try my luck at this hide and kill game. I opened the first door, a

storage room. I could hear the scissorman's laughs and scissors getting

louder by the second. I also noticed if i could make a little staircase, i could

hop over the bookcase and use what little time i have to rest. I quickly went

to work, and hurried to jump to safety. Then, the door opened. " WHEEE

HEEE HEEE! COME OUT OR I'LL FIND YOU!" Shouted the boy with glee. He

slowly came inside, looking for his prey. Thank God that he hadn't seen my

stairs, he must have thought they were put there. I saw through the

bookshelf, he seemed displeased by his unsuccessful hunt and closed the

door behind him. Phew, that's over... I geuss i'll take a breather...

Jen- Here I was, in the attic, with nobody to accompany me. Except

that odd little boy who keeps stalking me. Ew, and I'll say it again, Ew. His

face was so deformed it might scare even Julie! And that shear, God that

damned pair of scissors could rip me in half! I swear, if i get annything i can

use, I'm burning that brat to the ground!

Anywho, this attic doesn't seem to have been used... Except ofcourse, for

using mannequins. Dozens of them were lined up here. Perhaps Vanity was

a dressmaker or tailor? But some seemed... odd. There were mannequins

of me, and Julie, and Chris. Even the faces! How could anybody do that if

they hadn't known us till now! "What's this?" I said, looking at a pair of

feet behind the mannequin of me. " WHEE HEE HEE!" Oh God! That brat's

here with his scissors trying to kill me! " LET"S PLAY!" He shouted, jumping

against Julie's mannequin. I do not want that player! I didn't stay long, and

rushed out of the room, with that ugly thing following me. For some

reason, my mannequin was stuck to the shears... how odd. I ran and ran

and ran until... DEAD END. "I GOT YOU NOW! WHEE HEEE-HUH!" That brat

could get the mannequin off! Too funny. As he tried to get it off, i did what

any responsible person would do...Kick him in the face, throw his body

away and run like a madman downstairs. Even Chris would have done

that... I got into what looks like the library. Fancy place... I wonder if they

have any Sammy Keyes...Ah, they do. Maybe being wasn't so...KLANG!

CHINK! bad...? While i was being a sitting duck, that fool actually caught

me... looks like I'm a caged bird in the air... "WHEE HEE HEE! THOUGHT YOU

COULD GET AWAY! TWO LEFT! I'LL COME BACK AND FINISH THE JOB, SO

DON'T GO ANYWHERE!'' He said, dancing away. Man, do i hate that guy...

Well, atleast i got some entertainment.

END OF CHAPTER 1!


	2. Terror strikes girls

Madness tower: my first fear

_Chris: Great, all three of us are stuck at a mad woman's house with an ugly psycho weilding a giant scissors, how fun. ( ._.)_

_Jen: Atleast i get to read my sammy keyes before I kill that guy, maybe i can write another story on her! : D_

_Julie: Meh... I never liked this place, or this guy... wonder if people will put me in... -_-_

_ Chapter 2: Terror strikes at girls!_

_Chris' p.o.v-_ Well, i got my breather. Seems that freak didn't see me. I only wonder why he is even chasing me... What on earth did i do to him? Oh well, the more dangers the better I geuss. I hope Jenny-fer and Julie are okay...wherever they are... I got up from the floor and jumped from the bookshelf. There was two red cans on the floor, Ferbreeze? No, raid... I picked it up. " Maybe this will come in handy... Hey! My satchel!" I said, findiing my bag on the floor. Jen's books were there too... I picked up our old things put them into my satchel for safe-keeping. I got out the door. Nobody there, which was good for me, even though it would be nice to have some company... "Relax bro, think of Benny hill, just some chases that's all. Okay, let's try to rescue our friends." I said to myself. If you're trying to escape a madman, the most important thing is to NOT lose sanity. Because if you do, you're easy prey. I started walking slowly and quietly downstairs to the bathroom area, chances are it's safer to be downstairs if he were up. I succesfully got into the bathroom, nobody following me, that's good. Ten points for Gryffyndor! I said to myself. It's sometimes best to humor yourself to not lose any of your sanity. _DRIP! DRIP! DRIP!_ What is that? It s...sounds like water? There's something like water all over the floor... I went closer to the shower curtains. Someone's in there...I can feel it... "Hello...?" IDIOT! Never show any speech when in any horror! That's rule number uno you imbecile! I yelled at myself. I slowly opened the curtains... Oh my god! It... It... It was a woman... She was hung by rope with blood all over her. I didn't see her face, thank god, because her hair was matted down. I nearly threw up right there... Her body was cut and bruised to the point where it didn't look like a human body anymore... I began hyperventalating...This was just...too much...but, w-what's that!  
SHING!SHING!SHING! Silver shears appeared from below the corpse. " AAAAAIEEEEEE!" I just screamed. And there he was... that freak. He was about to get me. He tryed to slam those shears at me, but ironically, i grabbed them. "NO!" I shouted. " It's not gonna end like this for me! For us!" I said, pushing his shears back at him. He fell to the floor, probably knocked out, for some time. I quickly made an escape...locking the door behind me, though i knew it was not a very good plan at all. I kept running... all the way... I knew I couldn't stop, or he'd find me. And i had to keep running. I wouldn't let Jennifer, or Julie end up like that poor woman...I just couldn't! I finally stopped at what looked like a girl's room. It would've probably been given to Jennifer, because of the books and green-like color. I hid under the bed, maybe nobody would catch me here. There was also a window infront of me, and peered at the moon. But, there was also a another window on the side, and out pushed a body. It was another girl... With a purple dress and blonde hair. Silver shears had pushed that poor girl, bloodstained with her own liquids... The window curtains became very red, probably from the blood. I curled myself up into fetal position, scared as heck. When will he leave me alone! Where are my friends? Why am I even trying to get out without some help! I need someone, anyone, to just talk to me... I couldn't take much more of this... Julie, Jenny-fer... I love you guys so much... if...I don't make it out with you guys, i just want to let you two know i miss you...

Julie's P.O.V- So, here we are. I'm in the rooms upstairs. Ever since that freak came up i just ran there. He hadn't followed me here, so i'm safe. I never trusted this place... And this just proves it. I mean, seriously, no fourty five year old adopts three kids about to become adults into a mansion without wanting to murder, or rape them... I'm not particularly worried about Jennifer, she can handle herself. It's Chris I'm worried about, that boy would die easy peasy. He's like a delicate flower, compared to us. Right now I'm in what looks like Miss Vanity's room. There's a bottle of perfume i took and put into my bag just incase. I heard dogs outside, likely Vanity's dogs... SQUACK! Squack! Oh great... A parrot... Well, it wouldn't be much harm to let this guy out would it? " come on... Get out." I said, letting him out. Worst mistake ever. He just started flying trying to peck my face screaming " I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" That bastard! I took the sheets off one of the bed and suffocated that demonic thing. SHING! SHING! SHING! Oh freaking great! Not only do i get to kill a bird but I gotta run from this jack- SLAM! The door was almost opened. I decided to hide under the bed, hopefully that freak won't see me. SLAM! Oh come in! It's not like the door was locked or anything. "WHEEE HEE HEE! READY TO PLA-Eh?" I heard his footsteps getting closer, but it went to the parrot cage. " ! AW! MOMMY! MR. PARROT WENT BYE-BYE!" He said, running out the door to his supposed momma. I got out and opened the window. Hmm... There's a rose garden there... I suppose it may be better to stay out than in... I Climbed down the window, which not only had a rose fence , but was also only a few feet down. It was like an alley-way, with a pool on the other side of the house. I could tell, because something was splashing water there. I ignored it and continued through the roses and plants, till i reached an exit. However, there was a peculiar flower that seemed odd. Inspecting it further, i saw it was a lever, marked in marker that had said " Pull for electricity". I tried pulling it but something fell instead. KLANG! CHINK! I was trapped... that idiot trapped me... "WHEE HEE HEE! TWO DOWN! ONE LEFT! OH THIS IS MORE FUN THEN KILLING THE FAMILY! HEE HEE HEE!" He had jumped from the bushes. My cage was raised above... i was captive, but i knew someone would help...

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Hide and seek until someone drops dead!

Madness tower: My first fear

Chapter 3: It's all fun and games 'till someone dies

Chris:_ This freaky, where are those two?! ( 0_0) JEN: OMG Casey has a twin sister?! Gotta write a fanfic about this! (^v^) Julie: I wonder when those guys are gonna help me, meh, probably got killed already... ('-_-)_

_Chris p.o.v: "Oh god! I have just witnessed two murderes! Not that it matters but for me, that's a lot!" _I said to myself. It was terrible for me to experience. But its time to shake that off and go on. I won't find out about Jen and Julie's fate if i stay too long... I got to my feet and looked around, no crazy man here or there. Deep breaths, deep breathes. I went down the hall, no snipping or snapping. _Thank god..._ ''_This'll give me some time to explore, or possibly find them... but where should i look?" _I'm upstairs...I suppose i could find some clues around here than downstairs... after passing these..very spooky statues, i saw something wedged between one. I stared at the demonic statue, one which looked like the devil, and pulled out the item. A small wooden idol. _What on earth is this thing? _ "WHEE-HEE-EE! THAT LAST ONE WAS A TREAT, BUT YOU HAVE A LOT OF MEAT!" _Holy...God help me!_ I didn't have to look back to see who that was, because i was already running down the hall. I really don't know how that guy catches up to people so fast, but he won't catch me! I kept running, unsure if I could really out run him. The way he caught up to me in a matter of seconds made me think he wasn't human at all... To my dismay, there was a gap I'd have to jump over to escape his wrath. " TRAPPED I SEE! HEHEHEHEHEHE!" "You...You won't get me!" I shouted and just leaped over the gap. _I did not think it'd be easy as that..._ Ofcourse, my pursuer tried to jump over too, but fell down the hole to the inky black darkness. I left the scene and huried behind a wooden door. Everything was so dark... i wonder where the light switch could've been. I tried feeling for the switch and once i switched it on, i kinda freaked out. Okay, maybe I screamed. Oh, Alright, I downright almost wet my pants and I had a good reason to. It was someone's bedroom, completely in purple and gold. It would've been nice if it didn't have a moving knight's armor in it! The set of armor was just shaking, as if someone was in it. I took one step closer, and closer, and closer... I was about less than an inch wawy from it. I tried to look in it and froze when i saw him. It was a teenage boy, possibly my age, who was inside the armor. I touched the mouth part to see his face when the whole armor plopped onto the floor, dripping blood on it. I just stared at the body... unaware a familiar pair of shears rising above the dead body. "HE HE HE HE! HE WAS SO MUCH FUN TO PLAY WITH! COME PLAY WITH ME CHRISTOPHER!" There was my pursuer, again. I ran full speed out the room, while he walked moderately slow. Once again, I reached another gap, this time I would'nt be able to reach the next part. " I GOT YOU NOW MY PRETTY!" "I...I...I am not your pretty!" I said, scared but angry at the monstrosity. "FINE! YOUR JUST JEALOUS I'M MORE CUTER!" " I'm afraid you're just looking at me..." "THAT'S IT! JUST DIE!" He shouted, snapping his scissors at me. He raised his weapon high, ready to strike. It was either suicide by falling off that gap, or dying by scissors..._ " He won't get you if you fake your death!" _My mind shouted. Funny, compared to how curious my mind is when i'm NOT getting killed. _Oh well, its better than getting painfully killed._ I took a leap of faith and jumped into the hole. Before I could have died, i managed to grasp a wooden beam under the psycho's feet. He probably would'nt see me if I am under him. He took two steps toward the hole above and sadly said, "Aww...SHE DIED! I WANTED TO PLAY WITH HER!" Hold up, did he just call me a girl!? Oh, now it's just personal at this moment, i shut up and waited for him to leave, which he did. I looked below and saw a huge, expansive library. Gasp, Miss vanity surely must love books... I gently jumped to the ground, hoping not to attract his attention. Perhaps i can find some clues of Jen and Julie's dissapearance...or maybe find out more on this castle... I race walked along the way, finding many varieties of books, but nothing of use. What did intrigue me was three portraits of three diffrent people, two of which i had knew. The scissorman was portraited regally, as if he was highly worshipped here. A gigantic purple monster with green cysts and bulges of skin on its face. It was hideous to the point where i couldn't stop staring at it. It was fat, mostly obese, and smiled devilishly with red fangs. And lastly, ...Miss...Vanity...? She was grandly displayed, looking like a model for a beauty product. Though she seemed to be in her late fourties, her skin seemed to have never changed, no wrinkles or crows feet whatsoever. It chilled me as to why were they portraited together...Why are the scissorman and monster portaited? Why is Miss Vanity with them? Questions swirled in my head until i saw red splotches on the sides of the pictures. All three had them. I didn't dare bother to try and figure out what it was and left to explore more of the library. I kept scurrying about, needless to say, looking for answers until some familiar voice was heard. " Hey! Anyone there!? If its that freak I'm gonna beat the hell outta you!" My heart skipped a beat, it was her, it had to be! Jen! "Jennifer! Jenny-fer! Where are you!?" I called out. " I'm over here, on your left!'' I raced towards her, who was hung in a cage. " Hold on, I'll get you out, do you need a key to the cage?" " Um...yes... but i think you blast the cage open with that gun over there." She yelled. " uh, who's gun is that?" " Forget who it's from and just get me OUTTA HERE!" I didn't need to be told twice. I scooped it up and saw there was ammo in it. "WHEE HE HE! KILLING TWO BIRDS WITH ONE SCISSORS!" Then He came..._ Oh why now!? _He dropped from the ceiling, ( I really don't know how) and made his way to Jennifer. Gasping, jenny-fer was moving back to a corner, i knew i had to do something. I took the pistol out and shot two bullets at the madman. Critical shots to his chest. Green liquid dripped from his wounds, and raced out of the library crying " MOMMY! MOMMY!". As loud as he was, i raced to shoot the cage down. With a loud thump, Jennifer's cage popped open, allowing her to escape. Racing towards each other, we bear-hugged. Before i knew it, I was smelling her dirty blonde hair's shampoo. " It's so great to see you again bro." " It's really good to see you too sis." I cried. I was just crying in her arms. My best friend almost got killed, and I saved her. Even though it was only about two hours, it felt like I hadn't seen her in forever. She must have felt the same way too, for she was crying hard. "Wha...Why are you crying Jen? " It may have sounded dumb... but...She wasn't hurt or anything... " Why? I GOT KIDNAPPED BY A PSYCHO, THROWN INTO A CAGE LIKE AN ANIMAL AND HAD TO WAIT FOR TWO LONG HOURS JUST SO YOU CAN RESCUE ME, AND I DIDN'T GET TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF THIS GUY?! AND YOU'RE ASKING WHY AM I CRYING?!" Yup, this is Jenny-fer alright. "... yes" "...Thanks for the rescue, you find Julie yet?" "No," I shook my head regretfully. "You're the first one I got to rescue...Other people were murdered when i found them...Iwas hoping to find you and Julie together..." "Oh...well, i'm sure we'll find her. Come on, i'm coming with you. You can't stay alone here with that freak following you EVERYWHERE.'' "Hmm, I guess you're right, besides two heads are better than one." "Exactly." She said dusting off her dress. " Oh, what is that on your... nevermind." I looked down and saw my bloody clothes. " Don't worry, he didn't get me, its from the others he caught." She shook her head in understanding and grinned. She was the only one who could stare death right in the eye and laugh at him. Jen was a force to be reckoned with and i knew it. " Oh, uh, do you know anything about this?" I asked, pulling out the idol. She took one good look at it and scratched her head. " It's unlike anything I've encountered... Though it seems familiar. Where'd ya get it?" " From some creepy statues, I've been holding onto it, it may come handy." " Whatever you say, captain. Lead the way!" "Heh, you my dear, are very weird." "Aw, thanks! And you're like the patrick to my spongebob!" Yeah, that's my Jen. "Come on, let's look for some clues or maybe find Julie." "So its settled! Jenny-fer rises again!" jen said, hands behind her head. "Yeah... let's go." And with that we left the library, looking for what might be in store for us...

END OF CHAPTER 3!


End file.
